Games
by Tortelliniti
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama play video games together, and of course cheat horribly to get the other to lose. It starts out innocently enough, but by the time they've moved into revenge rounds of Smash Bros, the game itself becomes only the secondary concern... Fluff, dumb volleyboys (boyfriends? read to find out ), minor cursing, etc. Written for day 4 of Kagehina Week.


**Wow, it's day 4 of Kagehina Week already, I can't believe how fast it's going by! Anyway, here's what I've done for the prompt of "games" - I couldn't resist writing a thing about dumb volleydorks playing games and totally cheating, ehe. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Games**

"I'm taking Yoshi!" exclaims Hinata as he smashes the "confirm" button on his controller, selecting the character. Kageyama rolls his eyes, pretending not to care.

"Whatever. I'll take Mario then." He's never really cared much about which character he uses – they all have their ups and downs, and anyway, it's just a racing game.

"Oh come on," Hinata protests, "Mario's so boring."

"I bet I can beat you with him," retorts Kageyama, giving Hinata a sideways grin. One of the shorter's eyebrows raises in response.

"Let's see about that." Of course, the redhead can't let Kageyama get away with challenging him, so before a whole minute has passed, they've slammed enough buttons to have the course that they'll be racing on selected and are waiting very impatiently for the counter to reach zero. Hinata's so focused on starting the race that he doesn't even realize he's been pressing down on the gas button the entire time; the moment the race starts, black smoke comes out of Yoshi's car's engine and he has to wait for a few seconds while Mario's icon disappears into the distance.

"Not bad so far," comments Kageyama sarcastically when Hinata is finally able to use his character again and ends up in 7th place within seconds.

"Shut up, I'll beat you!" Hinata looks as determined as he does during volleyball practice.

"Yeah, I can see that." Once again Kageyama's joking – Hinata frowns when he notices that he'd gotten distracted enough to let Yoshi slip on a banana peel. _Okay, fine then, let's play that way._ Proceeding to ignore the other, he turns a sharp curve and overtakes Bowser to get to 6th place, driving through a box to get a random item. A look of pure, evil mirth takes over his face when the roulette stops turning to display a blue shell with spikes on it.

"Hey Kags?" Hinata tries hard to keep all emotion out of his voice, hoping to shock the taller when he finds out what he's up to.

"What?" replies Kageyama, not really paying attention. Hinata say nothing else, so Kageyama glances sideways, only to be taken by surprise by the shorter's evil grin. Panic shoots through him as his eyes fix upon the box displaying Hinata's character's item. Fear soon takes its place; his eyes widen. _Kageyama is in first place._

"Don't," warns the setter. Hinata's grin expands.

"I'm gonna do it." Slowly, meaningfully, his finger settles upon the button that will trigger the item, like he's getting ready to launch a nuclear attack.

"Shoyo, I'm warning you, _don't_." It's too late though, Kageyama realizes; his voice no longer sounds threatening, having long since betrayed the fear that he feels. The spiker knows he's in full control of the situation.

"_I'm gonna do it,_" he repeats, speaking even more dramatically than before. There is an unbelievably thick tension in the air until Hinata's finger slams down on the button. Blue eyes close firmly of their own accord to avoid viewing the devastating scene. The accursed blue object crashes to the ground with an unnecessary flourish, sending Mario flying into the air as at least three CPU characters rush past, making irritating victory noises. By the time Kageyama can drive again, Hinata is _right _next to him and keeps cutting the corners just to get in his way.

"God damn it," mutters Kageyama in frustration as Hinata continues to drive in the most ridiculous ways, not to win the race but to stop Kageyama from being able to get past him. Heading for one of the mystery boxes on the track in hopes of getting the stupid green dinosaur off his case with some item or other, Kageyama doesn't realize that Hinata has slowed down a little to drive really close to him again. In the second when he makes to turn a corner, Hinata suddenly knocks his character's balance off and rams Mario straight off the cliff. Kageyama's jaw drops.

"What the actual hell?!" He's not going to try to hide or conceal his irritation at all.

"Your fault for saying you'd beat me~" sing-songs Hinata as Yoshi's egg-shaped car zooms away and into the distance, getting to the finish line before Mario's cart even returns to the track. Kageyama finishes 6th. When the final results of the race are announced, Hinata gets up and does a little victory dance at having made 3rd while the other glares daggers at the screen.

"Aw come on, cheer up," smiles Hinata. Kageyama does anything _but _cheer up, at least until an idea occurs to him.

"… Let's settle this with a round of Smash Bros." Taken aback by his sudden change in attitude, Hinata scrutinizes Kageyama for a moment before deciding, hey, _what have I got to lose_. He agrees with that triumphant smile still in place.

Minutes later, they've set up the game and are in the process of agonizing over which characters to battle with.

"I should just take Yoshi again," Hinata thinks out loud.

"_Now _who's being boring?" replies Kageyama as his own controller switches between at least eight characters rapidly. This earns him a pout from Hinata.

"At least I can make up my mind."

"Oh shut up, dumbass Hinata. If it's about choosing quickly, then fine, I'll take Link," retorts the taller, defiantly selecting the character.

"Oh yeah? Well fine, if Yoshi is "boring" then I'll beat you with the Pokémon trainer!" Hinata declares passionately, slamming the "confirm" button as he does so. Kageyama snorts, muttering something about how Link is way cooler anyway. The match begins with Hinata switching to Charizard and proceeding to blow fire at Link, but Kageyama has other plans. Leaning over to the other, he pulls Hinata's face toward him by the chin and kisses him gently. All Hinata can manage is a small noise of surprise. A bright red blush dusts his cheeks as his eyes flutter closed and he starts to kiss back, at least until Kageyama suddenly pulls away. Hinata's eyes don't open until a few moments later, and he only remembers to focus on the game after another few seconds pass.

"What the-?"

"Take _that_," Kageyama grins as Link swings his sword, knocking Squirtle off the cliff's edge for what must be the seventh time already. When Hinata understands the dirty trick that the other has just pulled on him, he gasps in horror.

"_Kags!_" he exclaims in despair. A small smirk quirks one side of Kageyama's lips upwards a little.

"That's what you get for pulling that crap on me in that last round of Mario Kart," says Kageyama, looking all too proud of himself. A few seconds later, the round ends, with Link as the clear victor. Now Hinata's the one to frown.

"I want a rematch!"

"Fine by me."

"And no cheap tricks this time!" adds Hinata hurriedly. Kageyama shrugs. For some reason, his indifference irks Hinata, who decides to pay him back immediately. As soon as they return to the character-select screen, Hinata declares that they should each choose a new character for this round. He claims Lucario right away.

"What is it with you and the Pokémon characters?" asks Kageyama sarcastically.

"They're fun! And they're cooler than your dumb main characters," retorts the shorter. In response, Kageyama faces him to defend his choice of characters, but Hinata smashes their lips together before he can say anything at all. The kiss doesn't last very long, but Hinata's applying enough pressure to make it glorious nonetheless. They pull apart moments later. Something's bothering Kageyama though; _why is he smiling like that?_

"Ready?" prompts the redhead. Kageyama whips his head back toward the computer screen and sees that they've already moved into the battle arena. Looking at the top-left corner, he sees that Hinata had stolen his controller and set his character to…

"Really? _Jigglypuff_?!" The exasperated look on Kageyama's face makes it all worthwhile.

"I thought you should try one of my Pokémon characters," laughs Hinata.

"Why, you-" Kageyama growls almost playfully, halfway between being annoyed and just wanting to make out with Hinata more than he should.

That match ends with the CPUs taking first and second places; Hinata and Kageyama had forgotten about the entire existence of the game in favor of making out on the couch, insulting each other half-seriously in the process. By the time the sun sets and Saturday comes to a close, Hinata's on his bike heading home, still dizzy and lightheaded from the events of that day. He never would have guessed that a pair of video games could be the cause for the start of his very first romantic relationship; somewhere between the kisses, Kageyama had worked up the courage to actually ask him if he wanted to have one, to which Hinata had nodded enthusiastically. His smile remained on his face the whole way home, and then for some time after that.

* * *

**For those of you that haven't read it, this story follows loosely on the one I wrote for yesterday's prompt. You don't really need the context, but it works better with it. Regardless, I hope you liked it~ Reviews (but not flames) are appreciated as always. :)**


End file.
